


Whence Comes the Bear Onesie?

by Thoreau_Me_A_Redshirt



Category: New World Magischola 1 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoreau_Me_A_Redshirt/pseuds/Thoreau_Me_A_Redshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how one, Adrianna McCoy, ended up owning a bear onesie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whence Comes the Bear Onesie?

Gather all, sit 'round, stay awhile,  
I'll tell you a story both amazing and wild.  
Adrianna as a first year was a bright-eyed bushy tailed sort,  
Who could whip out maths, magic, and all _kinds_ of retorts.

One day a Croatan questioned her resolve.  
They forced her to become most heartily involved,  
In a test of strength shortly after a Tribunal journey!  
But who better to answer than our wide-eyed ace attorney.

They said, "Who are you, girl colored all blue?"  
"I'm a bear that knows what's just and true."  
A smirk followed by the cruelest of air,  
"Then you won't mind if I turned you into such a bear."

When she was challenged she dare not back down,  
Back straight like a rod of steel, her face framed with a pretty frown.  
"But why would you expend so much energy to transfigure anyone at all,  
When word reaches others, you'll feel their appall."

"Because I have suffered at the hands of your due diligence,  
On that little remembered trial of undignified jurisprudence.  
I seek now for retribution in a special sort of way,  
That you shall always remember how your steadfastness will often be repaid."

"I won't back down from what's right as it was your due,  
But turn me into the spirit of my house if it'll do,  
For _you_ what my jurying has done for me,  
I won't back down. You won't hear me plea,  
_Begging_ for forgiveness is not the Du Bois way,  
If you think I must remit payment, then _I_ shall pay."

And so they whipped their wand out and thrust it at her throat,  
Adrianna stood still, terrified, but did not make a single note,  
And she suffered through the terrifying lengthy transfiguration,  
It was all breaking of bones, snapping of tendons, and complete disfiguration.

When she stood she found herself on four able paws,  
The Croatan left with a cackle and left before they could get clawed.  
Alone and unsure of where to go,  
The bear moved painfully slow.

Adrianna loped towards the campus main  
In hopes that someone might help her, but it was all in vain.  
Nobody recognized the girl-turned-bear,  
Her growls seemed to imbue much fear.  
So she wandered across campus to her common room,  
Where she hoped that someone would alleviate the dread and doom.

There outside were Medard and Azra, Ava and Ellynn,  
Khaleesi sat cross-legged next to Arthur and Dustin.  
They were a talented group and quickly figured out the curse!  
So they sought out the remainder of their loyal house, of course.

Through ritual and trial they brought Adrianna back,  
She lay on the ground for a moment, reeling from the attack  
Of her housemates that all had to touch her to imbue  
Their powerful magical energy and feelings as was her due.

Weak she was, she fell on them all,  
In a hug of gratification, noted as she fall  
Into their embrace when suddenly some piped up,  
"Who did this to you? Come on, speak up!"

"No one of any matter," she wiped away tears,  
"I have an idea, if you'll hear me, fellow bears."  
They all leaned in as she whispered a plot.  
The idea was so ridiculous some laughed quite a lot!

The next day Adrianna ventured into the dining hall for breakfast,  
Wearing a bear costume she'd bought from a Du Bois charity tempest.  
She wore it proudly, eying the one who'd thought to bring her down,  
Backed up by her entire house of which several that wore a fearsome frown.

Standing upon a table, helped up by her friends,  
"Do not think that your meanness justifies your ends.  
I am Adrianna McCoy a bear of Du Bois they are my family.  
You mess with one of us your life will become a travesty."

"TOGETHER WE'RE STRONG," she shouted to the ceiling above.  
"TOGETHER WE ROAR," was the answering call made in love.


End file.
